jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Mon-Calamari-Schiffswerften
|Produkte=Raumschiffe: *MC40a-SternkreuzerX-Wing vs. TIE-Fighter *MC80 Heimat Eins-Sternkreuzer *MC80 Liberty-Sternkreuzer *MC80-SternkreuzerDas Technische Handbuch *MC80B-SternkreuzerX-Wing – Kommando Han Solo *MC90-SternkreuzerStarships of the Galaxy (2001) *Viscount-Klasse SternverteidigerStarships of the Galaxy (2007) *Imperious-Klasse SternzerstörerLegacy – Unbezwingbar *Verschiedene EskortfregattenThe Essential Guide to Warfare |Rolle=Raumschiffbauunternehmen |Gründungsjahr=Vor 4000 VSY |Auflösung= |Wiederaufnahme= |Zugehörigkeit=*Galaktische Republik *Galaktisches Imperium *Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik *Neue Republik *Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen *Darth Krayts Sith-Imperium }} Die Mon Calamari Schiffswerften hatten ihren Sitz auf Dac, dem Heimatplaneten der Mon Calamari und der Quarren, und waren einer der größten Raumschiffbauunternehmen der gesamten Galaxis. Die wohl bekanntesten Schiffe dieser Fabriken waren die MC80 Heimat Eins-Sternkreuzer und die MC80 Liberty-Sternkreuzer. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Ursprünglich bauten die Mon Calamari Schiffswerften nur Raumschiffe, um schnell von einem Ort zum anderen zu kommen. Die Raumschiffe in früherer Zeit waren meist unbewaffnet. Allerdings entschieden sich die Werften später dazu, auch bewaffnete Raumschiffe zu bauen, die nun im Orbit um Mon Calamari lagen. Ursprünglich sollten diese Schiffe nicht für den Krieg benutzt werden, doch während der Rebellion der Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik überzeugte der spätere Admiral Ackbar die Werften davon, der Rebellion zu helfen und Schiffe für den Krieg zu stellen. Dies war zum Glück der Allianz, denn ohne die gestellten Mon Calamari Schiffe, wäre es der Rebellion nicht gelungen, den zweiten Todesstern zu zerstören, waren doch sehr viele der Schiffe in der Schlacht von den Raumschiffwerften um Mon Calamari. Nur einmal produzierten die Werften in der Frühzeit Kampfschiffe. Dies war, als die gegen 4000 VSY von einem Rendili-Komitee darum gebeten worden, einige Dreadnaughts zu produzieren. Während des Aufstiegs des Imperiums 180px|rechts|miniatur|[[Admiral Ackbar besichtigt die Werften.]] Während der Klonkriege unterstützten die Mon Calamari den Obersten Kanzler Palpatine, weshalb einige Gruppen der Pro-Separatisten etlich gescheiterte Versuche unternahmen, die Werften du destabilisieren, denn sie fürchteten die vor der ehemaligen Macht der Rendili-Dreadnaughts. Der Großmoff Wilhuff Tarkin versuchte später, während der Zeit des galaktischem Imperiums, das System zu unterjochen, in der Hoffnung, die Werft für Imperiale Zwecke zu benutzen. Dies wurde aber von der Armee abgelehnt, da die Mon-Calamari-Technologie "zu alienhaft" sei. Nichtsdestoweniger zwang Tarkin die Calamari dazu, wenigstens Schiffe für Raumtouren zwischen Kaliida und dem Rand herzustellen, denn Tarkin bewunderte die Technik der neuen MC80. Dadurch bekamen die Mon Calamari Werften die Chance, bereits an Prototypen für spätere Kriegsschiffe zu basteln, die sie gegen das Imperium einsetzen wollten. Während der Rebellion Während der Rebellion bauten die Werften immer mehr und immer bessere Schiffe. Darunter waren spezielle Computer für die Kuari Princess – eine Nachentwicklung der MC80-Modelle – oder die neue RNS Queen Amidala IV mit einem Hyperraumantrieb der Klasse 1. Endlich trauten sich die Werften 1 NSY dir Imperiale Garnison vom Planeten zu werfen und sich endgültig der Rebellion zu verschreiben. Für die Schlacht von Endor steuerten die Mon Calamari Werften sechs Großkampschiffe, dem Design der Kuari Princess nachempfunden und mehr als 50 Eskortfregatten. Nach Endor verdoppelten die Werften die Herstellung an Schiffen jährlich. Sie entwickelten so viele zunehmend stärkere und bessere Großkampfschiffe, das sie damit mehr als 5% des Gebrauchs der gesamten Neuen Republik deckten. Während des Sith-Imperiums miniatur|links|170px|Die [[Flotte der GA.]] Etwa 137 Jahre später, während des Sith-Imperiums des Sith Darth Krayt, standen die Werften erneut unter der Kontrolle des Imperiums. Die Werften hatten letztendlich einen so riesigen Aufschwung erlangt, miniatur|rechts|180px|Die Werften ähnelten im Jahre [[137 NSY denen von Kuat.]]dass sie mittlerweile die Größe der Werften von Kuat hatten und sich um den gesamten Planeten schlängelten. Während der Schlacht von Mon Calamari griff die Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen unter der Führung von Staatschef Gar Stazi den Planeten an, mit dem Ziel, den Imperious-Klasse Sternzerstörer Imperious zu stehlen, was schließlich auch gelang. Aus Rache wurden später tausende Mon Calamari getötet, unter anderem einige hochrangige Mitglieder der Mon-Cal-Werften. Außerdem wurden dabei Teile der Werften zerstört oder schwer beschädigt, wodurch das Imperium behindert wurde, da die Werften repariert werden mussten. Produkte Zu den wohl bekanntesten Schiffen der Mon Calamari Werften zählten wohl die MC80 Heimat Eins-Sternkreuzer und die MC80 Liberty-Sternkreuzer. Allerdings entwickelten die Werften viele weitere Schiffe für die Schlacht. Neben mehreren Eskortfregatten entwickelte die Werft Schiffe wie die Viscount-Klasse Sternverteidiger, Schiffe der Imperious-Klasse oder die MC90-Sternkreuzer. Bild:Mc40a.jpg|MC40a-Sternkreuzer Bild:Mon cal star cruiser.jpg|MC80 Heimat Eins-Sternkreuzer Bild:Moncalkreuzer.jpg|MC80 Liberty-Sternkreuzer Bild:MonRemonda2.jpg|MC80B-Sternkreuzer Bild:MC90.jpg|MC90-Sternkreuzer Bild:Viscount.jpg|Viscount-Klasse Sternverteidiger Quellen *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Legacy'' – Unbezwingbar *''Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter * *''X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter'' *''Das Technische Handbuch'' *''Starships of the Galaxy (2001)'' *''Starships of the Galaxy (2007)'' Einzelnachweise en:Mon Calamari Shipyards it:Cantieri Navali Mon Calamari Kategorie:Werften Kategorie:Unternehmen Kategorie:Rüstungsunternehmen Kategorie:Schiffbauunternehmen Kategorie:Legends